


【锤基】哥哥是个大猪蹄子的故事

by a_rotten_apple_core



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rotten_apple_core/pseuds/a_rotten_apple_core
Summary: 文梗不属于我是复3锤基和平行宇宙锤基的故事为区分方便，复3锤基写作Thor, Loki ，HE结局平行世界锤基写作索尔、洛基，开放式结局平行世界有参考动画片《托尔与洛基：血亲》的部分元素，但一点儿也不靠谱，因为该动画片里洛基的画风不符合我个人审美，且情节太虐最后还BE了，所以我没看，全靠道听途说加私设瞎编，因此请勿用作任何参考！双性提及





	1. Chapter 1

诡计之神竟然是为了保护这个世界而死。

每次想到这个，Loki只觉得可笑，但是后悔也来不及了，他被那个泰坦人扼断了咽喉，无法自主的孤魂野鬼还没有去成英灵殿。

“这算怎么回事？”他用陌生的身体手指戳着镜子，“给我个解释。”

镜面上，一张惨白的脸——与Loki有四五分相像，但另外的五六分又完全不同，在气质上更是差异甚大——笑得小心翼翼，像个苦瓜：“我……我需要一些帮助。”

镜子里的这个洛基目光游移，解释道：“我是平行宇宙的你……我发现，我发现……你和哥哥的关系很好，所以我想请你来……帮我。”

诸神在上，这就是平行世界的邪神？一个说话都嗫嚅着，一点儿也看不见胆气的家伙？Loki简直难以接受，更让他难以接受的是，他现在被平行世界的自己强行塞进了这副丑陋的躯体，而这个胆小鬼的原主灵魂逃逸到了镜面世界，一脸心虚地向他请求帮助。

Loki深吸一口气，告诉自己要保持平静：“把你这个世界的全部信息告诉我。”

镜子里的胆小鬼眼睛一亮：“你答应帮我……了？”

“少废话！”

“好好好，我说，我这就说……”

平行世界版本的洛基，同样是众神之父奥丁的养子，上有两名兄长，雷神索尔与光明神巴德尔。

“巴德尔？”Loki纳罕地重复道，这是打哪儿来的神，怎么自己从没听见过。

“每个平行世界多少会有些不同……”

“行，你继续说。”

这个宇宙的九界也是大同小异，阿斯加德有仙宫四勇士，有守门神海姆达尔，而统治冥界的海拉无论和奥丁还是洛基都没有任何血缘关系，现在是此方世界洛基的同盟。

“你和海拉结盟了？”邪神Loki表情古怪，“没关系，继续说。”

这里的洛基从小没人疼没人爱，除了索尔，他在任何人那里都被轻视，他是多余之人，巴德尔从来看不见他，芙丽嘉恨不得他从未生在这世界上。

“怎么可能！”银舌头瞬间暴怒，“母亲怎么会这么对我！”

“是真的……”镜子里的灵魂委屈得不行，“我的母亲和你的不一样。”

Loki沉默了，镜子里的人试探着开口：“你生气了吗？”

“你猜呢？”他干巴巴地回答道，“所以叫我来做什么？”

神明在上，千万别告诉他这个世界的自己是来求教如何讨索尔欢心的，否则他一定一刀捅死这里的雷神——洛基就该为索尔所爱，他不想听见任何的其他可能！

“我不知道该怎么做了。”镜子里的洛基说道，“他们都无视我，看我的眼神就像我是不该出生的怪物，我玷污了阿斯加德的荣光，所以……所以我发动了一场政变，想让他们正视我，不不，现在他们是否正视我都不要紧了……因为政变成功了，但我不知道下一步该怎么办……”

镜子外的Loki听见自己脑神经崩断的声音。

他环视周围，这里是神域的华丽仙宫没错，和他对话的洛基就藏在这间魔法室的落地镜里，刚来到这个世界的邪神理了理自己的思绪，缓缓开口，声音平直：“你发动了一场政变，并且取得了成功，那么其他诸神呢？”

“在地下囚牢里……”镜子里的邪神声音小到快听不见了，“包括索尔。”

“包括奥丁？”

“奥丁死了，我是趁他的丧礼上发动政变的……”

Loki死死盯着镜子里的自己，他感觉对这个胆小鬼的评估应该做一些修正了，能够趁着众神之父死亡，一举拿下整个阿斯加德诸神并且关进牢里，这……

这也太逆天了吧！

诡计之神直接忘记了自己曾经把Odin扔进中庭养老院，骗得Thor叫了自己好几声父亲的光辉往事。

“现在我不知道该怎么做……”镜子里的家伙嗫嚅着，“海拉说我应该……应该杀了索尔……”

镜子外的Loki开口：“她的建议很合理。”

镜子里的邪神惊讶抬头，眼中是完全的不可置信：“你！你也觉得……该这么做？”

“不然呢？”诡计之神双臂交叉胸前，“你发动了政变，囚禁了诸神，下一步当然应该是除掉索尔，还有那个什么……巴德尔，杀死了他们，你就是名正言顺的国王了。难道你把我的灵魂召唤来的时候没看仔细吗，我可是召唤过奥丁宝库的守卫去追杀索尔的，在他被放逐地球失去神力的时候，若非他突然觉醒，我已经成功了。”

镜子里的洛基全身颤栗了一瞬：“我，我知道了……那我明天再下令……”

“为什么要拖到明天？夜长梦多。”镜子外的Loki说道，“我现在附身的是你的身体吧，外面那些人会认为我是国王，他们看不出破绽，既然你不忍心，那我就以你的身份下令——”

“不！”

镜面外的银舌头唇角勾起一笑：“怎么了？”

“别杀他！”洛基颤声道。

“为什么？”

“因为……因为……”镜子里的邪神闭上了眼睛，深吸两口气，“因为我还要报复回来！索尔他……他被其他人迷惑，他不再和我说话了，我……我要为此报复他！”

Loki一阵无言，他打了个手势，过了会儿才找回自己的银舌头，“他还和你说话的时候，对你说过什么？”

“他说……他说，过去点，洛基，你碍着我了。”

“我去杀了他。”

“不要！”

镜子里的灵魂冲了出来，猛力一撞，将Loki撞出了这副身体，撞进了镜面世界。然后此间的洛基似乎才明白自己做了什么，他可怜兮兮地抬头：“先别杀他，好不好？”

很好，终于摆脱那具丑陋的躯体了，Loki想着，虽然镜面世界不太自由，但比起洛基那又老又丑，脸色惨白似鬼，还有好多皱纹的肉体来说，镜面世界简直太可爱啦！

不过他决定还是得逼出这个平行世界的自己一句实话来：“换我去你的身体，我知道该怎么做。”

洛基连连摇头，眼睛里全是恐惧，根本不敢再让Loki上他的身：“如果你要……那我们先杀巴德尔？”

好吧，为这个Loki尚未谋面的兄弟抹一把同情泪。

被换进镜子里的邪神摇了摇头：“要么连索尔一道，要么就算了，单单杀他一个没有意义。”

“我不想杀死索尔！”

喔，终于听见一句实话了。

Loki笑了：“知道你现在该做什么吗？”

洛基咬着牙：“我不会杀他的！”

镜子里的诡计之神翻了个白眼：“你现在应该去从头到尾洗洗干净，然后把你好几年都没吃的金苹果补回来——这里的奥丁是怎么虐待你的，让你老成这个样子？然后用点法术，那比中庭的整容手术更管用，见鬼，先把你自己整得漂漂亮亮的，我们再来讨论接下来该怎么办。”

“索尔……索尔见到我吃那么多金苹果会生气的……吧？”

Loki阴沉沉地盯着平行世界的自己：“如果他要生气，我就宰了他。”

洛基赶紧闭上了嘴巴。

*  
国王下令以后，小山丘一样多的金苹果迅速堆到了仙宫里。

Loki命令这个世界的自己把它们全消灭掉，无论是吃也好，榨汁喝也好，还是拌成苹果泥也好，他要看见一个年轻俊俏的邪神，而不是现在这副惨脸。在这一命令的执行上洛基的拖延症倒是消失了，他呜呜吞咽着果肉，巴望着自己请来的煞神能看在自己够听话的份上，忘了要杀死索尔的命令。

洛基忙着吃苹果，而被他弄来这个世界的Loki的灵体躺在镜子里，微微出神。

不知道Thor怎么样了。

他扭头看向镜子外的国王：“你是用什么办法政变的，法术？”

被他提问的洛基瞬间噎住了，急忙敲胸口直脖子，好不容易把卡在咽喉的苹果块咽了下去，脸上浮现羞愧的神色：“是的。”

“你那是什么表情？”

“我……”洛基低头，“我是阿斯加德的耻辱……我不会格斗，政变成功后，我想证明自己，就去看希芙。她被绑着手……还把我撂倒了……诸神都笑话我，我是个连绑着手的女人都打不过的废物。”

Loki的灵魂完成了伸手挡住眼睛的动作，他呻吟出声。

和希芙比武格斗，这个自己的脑子没烧坏吗？

希芙比范达尔、沃斯塔格，甚至可能包括霍根都更能打，否则她一个女人怎么能成为勇士？至于有没有绑着手，其实对这些擅长肉体格斗的家伙们来说区别有限，镣铐是用来束缚神力的，有时候还不够——Thor把他从中庭抓回去的时候就动用了口枷。

他理所当然地忘记了自己曾经持刀试图行刺灭霸的事儿。

“你会法术，为什么要去和那些蠢货们近身格斗？”Loki磨牙，“他们在牢里，还敢笑话你？”

等洛基吃完一打金苹果，告饶说自己现在看见苹果汁都想吐了以后，镜子里的邪神终于大发慈悲放过了他：“我来告诉你接下来该怎么做，你也得帮我的忙。”

政变上位的神王依旧警惕：“我不会让你动索尔的。”

“我和他无仇无怨，”Loki摊手，“要不要杀他只是你的事。但是等收拾完你这里的烂摊子，你得分我十分之一的法力，把我送回我原本的世界。”

洛基松了口气：“好的。”

第二天，他们交换情形，Loki附身在那具现在顺眼了不少的身体上，钻进镜面世界的洛基再三要求他保证不会冲到监狱去下杀令。Loki叹了口气，知道有些话不必逼问也已经有了答案，这个世界的他没有例外，仍旧一头栽倒在了索尔•奥丁森身上。

雷神似乎是邪神逃不过的宿命。

如果是过去，Loki也许会感到不甘，甚至恨不得杀了奥丁之子来绝了自己的希望，但他已经经历了太多也失去了太多，在灭霸面前，他心甘情愿地对所有人承认，他将Thor视为一切，他的一切，他愿意献上他的忠诚，献上他的生命，将所有都奉献给他的哥哥。

如果不是泰坦之子威胁到了Thor，屠戮了阿斯加德人，Loki也许不会去选择做那孤注一掷的搏命。又或许他会的，因为Thor爱着整个世界，包括阿斯加德以外的部分——雷神喜爱Jane的时候，他的弟弟也曾经奋不顾身地去保护那个中庭女人，很难说究竟是为了母亲还是为了Thor，他只是……

只是在Thor说着不再相信他的那一瞬间，邪神是真的觉得可能死亡才是自己注定的命运。

Loki轻笑一声，注视着镜子里另一个版本的自己，其实他们之间的区别也没有那么大，不是么？

*  
当然不是。

“你给我解释一下，现在正在建造的那个不是断头台吧？”Loki扬手打出一道镜面法术，指着仙宫阳台外面的建筑工地，瞪着镜面里的国王质问。

“是……是的……”镜面里的洛基眼神乱飞，“我……我想吓唬，吓唬一下那些不把我放在眼里的阿斯加德人……”

那有必要造一个那么高大的，看规模高度都快超过仙宫金顶的断头台吗！这是要砍头还是要杀猪？！Loki简直觉得这玩意儿可以拿来砍火焰巨人的脑袋了，管保一砍一个准，哥哥再也不用担心会发生诸神黄昏了！

“拆掉，全部！”

“哦……哦……”

看见耷拉着脑袋的另一个自己，Loki狠狠吐出一口长气：“然后改造成大剧院，在剧院门口安一个以你——以你目标形象为模板的雕像，演出《阿斯加德的洛基之殇》，不，不对，演出《被嫌弃的洛基的一生》，我会给你写剧本的。”

“啊？”

就Loki目前了解到的这个世界的洛基的一生，那简直是闻者落泪见者……不能有见者，见到那张又老又苍白的脸就伤心不起来了，顶多是被丑哭的！

虽然补了一顿十二个金苹果，现在就连早饭都被强迫喝着苹果汁吃着苹果泥拌苹果块的洛基，在颜值上已经有了长足的进步，但还够不到优雅的Loki的审美标准。这也不能怪他，他被众神无视，甚至在分苹果的宴会上也不敢要自己的那份，有时候把属于他的那颗小小的金苹果拿出去还可以换和芙蕾雅或是别的女神和他交谈几分钟，不用说，他也全都换掉了。

“否则没有人会理我……”洛基轻声说道，“从我八岁到现在，巴德尔就和我说过一句话，我记得那是‘你能别来打扰我享受美好的时光吗？’”

Loki看着他。

被他盯着的邪神畏缩了一下：“怎么了？”

“没什么。”Loki转开脑袋，他从来没有对Odin如此愧疚过，虽然众神之父养他是另有目的，至少还没把他养成一个小可怜虫。

“你的法术是和谁学的？”下达了拆除断头台并原地重建一个大剧院的命令后，Loki想起，向镜子里问道。

“我自己学的，”洛基回答，“因为没人和我比武……”

“从现在起，你先练练该怎么说话，别吞吞吐吐的，如果索尔敢质疑你，我就宰了他！”

“不要！我改就是了！”

一人一镜交谈过程中，Loki翻看完了神域的近期各项政策，时不时发出抱怨：

“你没事拆什么彩虹桥？为了防止你哥哥去找简•福斯特吗！”

“对不起。”

“改装彩虹桥护栏，想要富，先修路！保证阿萨人出行安全，坚决杜绝意外坠桥事故！”这可是Loki的切身体会。

“哦，好的。”

“角斗场计划取消！别跟我说什么阿斯加德人崇尚武功，现在你是国王，你说要尊重魔法他们就得尊重魔法！开办魔法学校，展示魔法技术！”

“这样行吗？”

“必须行！另外在剧院外面增设一些店面，烤肉的炸鸡腿的，虽然我讨厌高热量食物，但是这些阿斯加德人就没有不爱的，这样还能给国库赚上一小笔。”

“还有，”Loki顿了顿，“索尔的事，你不能拖延了。”

“可是……”洛基扶着镜面，终于对另一个自己坦诚，“我……其实我从来没想过要杀他。虽然他也很久不理我了，但我知道他是……是这里唯一还把我当作他弟弟的人，我知道他还……还对我有手足之情的。”

镜子外的银舌头看着他，虽然是灵体的状态，那个小可怜虫却能有一瞬脸红，那是完全不同于羞愧畏缩的，属于心动含羞的红晕。Loki涩然一笑：“是吗？”

*  
阿斯加德的动作很快，剧院和雕像建好了。

Loki的动作也很快，剧本和排练也准备就绪，马上就能上演第一场《被嫌弃的洛基的一生》。

他和好奇的不得了的洛基再度交换处境，让国王去见识见识神域精神文化建设的初步成果。

第一幕演完不久，已经有多愁善感的阿斯加德妇女开始哽咽了。

舞台上的（经过Loki形象美化的）洛基带着憧憬的神情注视着他的哥哥，索尔答应过会儿就和他玩，但是之后其他神明来了：“索尔，你不会要和这个杂种小可怜虫玩吧？”

于是他的哥哥抛弃了他。

“没、没关系的，”舞台上的小洛基独白道，“哥哥，他……他还是爱我的，我知道他只是……只是他的朋友们让他不要理我……”他低下头去，抱住自己的膝盖。

“呜……”已经有观众忍不住哭出了声。

之后的剧情是洛基花式向哥哥求关注求抱抱，然而这位仙宫的小王子却一再被排斥被抛弃，永远只能失落地看索尔和其他神们来往，自己缩在角落里安慰自己，相信自己是被哥哥所爱的。剧还没演完呢，观众席已经哭倒了一片，还有观众因为感情过于投入，被炸鸡腿给噎着了。

Loki没有避讳自己政变的事，但是他添油加醋了一段结局，索尔最终神力觉醒，冲出了牢笼，拿起妙尔尼尔到达仙宫。在那里，洛基张开双臂等着他，无论他是要给他的兄弟一个拥抱还是杀戮，他都选择接受。

雷神扬起雷神锤，篡位者倒在了地上。

就在戏台上的洛基倒下的同时，有观众直接晕倒在了座位上。

之后这出戏场场爆满，不久还增加了一出据说是他们的国王采风自隔壁世界的戏《阿斯加德的洛基之殇》，为了剧情需要，Loki把哥哥改成了大猪蹄子——最终无情地将自己抛尸荒野，随风沙化。

不久甚至有其他国度的人申请来观看这两出大名鼎鼎的戏剧，或者戏剧团去他们那里出演也行。

Loki大笔一挥接受了巡回演出的提议。

于是九界之中很快流传起了有关痴心弟弟和负心哥哥的一百零八种传说故事，而对此懵然不知，极端无辜的索尔还被关押在牢房里，一点儿都不曾料到自己的风评已经差成了什么鬼样子。

直到洛基去看望他。

*  
其实看望他的是Loki，因为这个世界的洛基在看完戏剧以后突然信心尽丧，根本不敢来见哥哥。

但雷神可没看出来。

他被关押在单独的囚室，双腕戴着符文圆环，这让他无法召唤妙尔尼尔，他愤怒地看着牢笼外的弟弟：“奥丁之子就算是死，也不会投降的。”

“我没打算让你投降啊。”Loki含笑说道。

索尔一怔，他忽然发觉他的兄弟似乎有些不一样了，不再惨白着一张脸，不再有青年早衰的模样，竟是出乎意料的姿态优雅，让他禁不住心里冒火。

“看见我这样让你很高兴吧！”他咆哮道。

“嗯，是的。”诡计之神厚颜无耻地承认，他自己坐过大牢，虽然幻想过哪天把Thor也关起来，却没想过真正见到这一幕是如此的赏心悦目。

他的哥哥是不可能被他关押了，毕竟现在的Thor神力觉醒，是可以随心召唤雷霆的神王，而且还不知何时学得精乖了起来。Loki还记得在诸神黄昏之后，自己回到飞船，却没动脑子想想直接出现在哥哥的卧室是多么危险——之后他被兄长摆布到近乎昏厥，要不是还有登基大典等待着Thor，说不定他都没命走出那间舱屋了。

眼前的索尔金发披肩，眼里闪烁着怒火，狼狈不堪却又骄傲暴躁，一如当年自认被冰霜巨人挑战了尊严的Thor，把这样一个雷神关起来实在是——爽爆了！

Loki扬起一个大大的笑容。

雷神愤怒咆哮，可是无济于事，来自另一世界的诡计之神不禁好奇，明明诸神的性命都悬于邪神之手，为什么索尔却从来不会屈服。明明在他的世界里，Thor都会为了仙宫勇士和那些地球人的生命，主动走向奥丁宝库的守卫者。

也许是因为他还不知道傲慢的后果？

银舌头轻易地吐出谎言：“我已经下令，杀了希芙。”

雷神的脸色变了：“你敢！”

“如果你继续这样冒犯你的新王，”Loki笑着，歪了歪脑袋，“下一个就是巴德尔，然后是范达尔、沃斯塔格、霍根。”

“你根本是篡位者！”

“好，”Loki转头，对着门外其实根本不存在的侍卫下令，“那么去把巴德尔宰了。”

“不，不要！”

邪神回过脸来，笑得肆意：“现在你明白规矩了么，索尔？”

“巴德尔是你的兄弟，别——”

“哦，他可从来没把我当成过兄弟。”

“不是那样，他只是……”索尔笨拙地不知道该怎么解释，他也无从解释，“你别杀他！”

“我根本都不在乎他。”Loki接口道。

索尔愣住了。

“因为也没人在乎过我，”Loki冷笑道，他由衷感谢他遇到的是Thor，那个虽然曾经莽撞过，但自始至终是真的爱着他的Thor，“在你从我身边走开的时候，怎么没想到有一天我会报复的呢。在你们认定我是阿斯加德的祸根时，你怎么没有想到杀死我，流放我？是因为我太渺小，太微不足道了吗？”

“我……”雷神开口，“我们让你住在阿斯加德，从没想过赶走你！”

邪神眼神一冷：“是啊，让一个冰霜巨人住在神域，真是无上的慈悲，而我竟然还奢求你的爱。”

“你说什么？！”索尔惊跳起来，接着连连摇头，“不，洛基，我不会相信你的谎言，你根本不爱我！你不会的……不会……”

“告诉我，你有多久没有认真打量过我？你注意过哪怕一刻，我看你的眼神吗？”

奥丁之子语塞。

Loki翻了个白眼。

就以前洛基那副尊容，其实别人看不下去他也挺理解的，要是有人能看得下去，Loki反而要对对方衷心敬佩。

但不包括索尔，这个理解永远、永远都不包括索尔！

最终他决定快刀斩乱麻。

“喝下我给你准备的药，或者就让阿斯加德诸神一起去死。”Loki最后说道。

索尔震惊片刻，眼睛里闪过一丝决绝的光，最后他闭上眼睛：“好，如果我的死，能消弭你的恨意，洛基。”

*  
“不要杀他！”在监狱外，镜子里的洛基尖叫道。

“谁的声音？”雷神猛然抬头。

“不关你的事。”Loki抬手弹出一道法术，大块头咣当倒地，这个声响传出，镜子里的诡计之神发出一声嘶吼，就像被狼群抛弃的孤狼，绝望孤独。

“他没死。”Loki打断了鬼哭狼嚎。

他步入地牢入口的走廊，诡计之神早就料到镜子里的洛基会大呼小叫，事先已经把守卫都撤离到了楼上。关押Thor的所在是地牢的底层，而镜子被留在底层的通道入口处（当然，没有人会问国王，为什么他探监看望哥哥还带了那么大的穿衣镜），因为这个胆小鬼不敢直面他的哥哥。

Loki刚刚走到镜子前，就被洛基的灵魂撞了个跟头，然后不出意料地发现自己被弹回了镜像世界。

“你没杀我哥哥？”洛基紧张地问道。

“没有。”

“那他……”

“十、九、八……”

“你、你在干什么？”

“五、四……”

阿斯加德的国王看看镜子，又看看地牢，一把抱起镜子冲向关押他哥哥的地方。

“二、一，时间到了。”镜子里的Loki一笑。

索尔闷哼一声，爬了起来。

“哥、哥哥……”洛基颤声唤道，索尔会生气吗？他做错了那么多事……

雷神注视着他，眼神灼热，却仿佛在看一个陌生人。

“这是怎么回事！”小可怜洛基快哭出来了。

“你是劳菲之子吧？”镜子里的Loki好整以暇地问道。

“是啊。”

“冰霜巨人，双性？”

“是、是啊……”国王根本不敢看他的哥哥了，他竟然在兄长面前被戳穿了畸形的事实，以后索尔会怎么看他？

“那就行了。”Loki露出一个简直堪称凶狠的笑，“他喝的是发情的药物，现在，进去骑他，直到你怀上他的头生子，事情就解决了。”


	2. Chapter 2

静——

静不下来。

被下药的索尔抓着囚室的铁杆，双目赤红，呼哧呼哧喘气。

囚室外，镜子里的Loki和镜子外的洛基大眼瞪小眼，自从邪神给这个世界的国王下了“骑你哥哥直到你怀孕为止”的指令后，小可怜洛基的一张脸就涨得通红，眼瞅着就快烧熟透了。

“我……我……”他喘息着，偷偷瞟一眼他的哥哥。

无论哪个世界的索尔都是这样，金光闪闪，魁梧强壮，性情爽朗，死死吸引住弟弟的目光，却仍旧一无所知。Loki简直要恨这些了，这个雷神唤醒了他过去的记忆，他的Thor鲁莽麻木的时候，他遭受到了多少的痛苦。

看着镜子里的自己神色愈发不善，深吸一口气，抬手放出一道冰冻法术，噗得喷向他的哥哥，瞬间给索尔来了一个大降温。接着洛基抱起镜子，跑到了地牢通道口，看着镜子里的邪神，摇了摇头：“我不能那么做！不然……不然索尔醒来以后会恨我的！”

“他本来就已经恨你了。”

洛基脸色一白，镜子里的他叹了口气，没再说什么。对于莫名其妙被从另一个世界抓壮丁的Loki来说，他预料到过这种结局。当然按照这位诡计之神原本的计划，事情不应该如此麻烦的。

这里的洛基看上去对索尔是完全神魂颠倒的单相思，根本下不去杀令，而任何人都不能指望将雷神永远关在地牢，这样下去一切只会指向一个结果，受人尊敬、光明磊落、勇敢正直的索尔神力觉醒，挣脱镣铐出来将胆大包天的约顿海姆杂种篡位者活活打死。想要避免这种结局，最快速有效的办法当然是让洛基怀上他哥哥的头生子，头生子对神族来说意义非凡，雷霆之神就算再是怒火冲天，也不能将孩子的另一个父亲杀死。

当然之后洛基的日子不会好过，作为一个篡位者，一个玩弄诡计怀上王嗣的卑劣之人，阿斯加德诸神绝不会赏给什么好脸色——可他以前过的日子已经够坏了，再坏不到哪里去。Loki只想保住他的小命，给这个世界的索尔添堵，然后拿到约定的法力回去自己的世界见自己的哥哥。

现在洛基的拒绝倒也不算出乎意料，甚至Loki还觉得自己的心情好了点，这说明平行世界版的自己还不是一个彻头彻尾的，不要尊严的可怜虫，那么在保住他小命的事儿上再多花些麻烦，他也忍了。

于是Loki大发慈悲放过了国王，一人一镜回了王宫，只留下硬邦邦的索尔等着自然解冻，不知醒来以后的雷神是否还能雄风依旧，反正来自另一个世界的邪神毫不关心。

*  
“我是怎么被你弄过来的？”镜子里的Loki问道。

回到王宫，洛基整理完今天的政务，在另一位自己的敦促下还关心了一番诸神的牢笼生活。当然趁机虐待这种不上台面的事绝非诡计之神所屑为，不过要是以德报怨那就更不是邪神的作风了。

每间囚室都配备了高床暖枕，以及采购至中庭的放映设备，白天滚动播放《阿萨剧团经典戏剧选》，同时配备肥宅快乐水和爆米花，新任典狱长斯科尔奇领命，要保证每个神在一星期后都能增重至少三十斤。

“我画了一个法阵，让其他宇宙里人缘最好的洛基来帮我，我看到你被奥丁承认，被母亲宠爱，你哥哥和你……”洛基脸上一红，“然后就看到那个大紫薯要掐死你，我就赶紧转动法阵，先把你的灵魂抽过来了。”

因为我看你快被掐死了，所以我抢先一步把你弄死了。

Loki沉默片刻：“给我看看你的阵法。”

二人交换位置，Loki拿起洛基给他的魔法书，被书上厚厚的一层灰尘吓了一跳：“你从哪个角落里找到这玩意的？”

“魔法塔的角落里，我无事可做，只能看书。”国王的声音轻轻的。

无人理会的小王子将心思全部沉入魔法，在缺乏指导的情况下居然修炼成了极其强大的魔力，现在Loki觉得这里的诸神一准都是睁眼瞎，只要这个世界的自己愿意，完全可以把他们打包填进火焰巨人的国度投喂苏尔特尔，一场另类版诸神黄昏，也许可以作为剧团的新编剧目呢。

他抬手一个清洁术将书册上的灰尘掸去，然后钻研起了里面的阵法。

第二天清早，Loki先巡视了一番阿斯加德，得到汇报一切如常，除了监狱的索尔情况不太对头，正捂着小腹还是某个部位，整个人缩在床上痛苦哀嚎。镜子里的国王立刻紧张了起来，Loki拒绝去看望：“要是他这样就废了，那就废了吧。”

“可、可是……”

“我在索尔的房间里放了一面镜子，”Loki瞥了他一眼，“想看的话你就过去看吧，但你或许会后悔。”

话音未落，洛基的影像就从王宫的穿衣镜里消失了。

镜面世界是相通的，邪神的灵体完全可以在镜子里自由穿梭，Loki心平气和地模拟着阵法，直到身边的镜子里传出一声呜咽，他并不意外地抬起眉毛：“被打了？”

“索尔把镜子打破了，”小可怜哭道，“我们吵了一架，他说他不想看见我。”

恐怕雷神说的不止于此，不过Loki也没打算揭穿对方：“那我们再讨论一下什么时候宰了他？”

“别……”镜子里的洛基赶紧止住哭音，“他只打破了镜子的一个角，然后发现那不能伤害到我，才骂起来的，他还是在意我的。”

Loki一脸果然如此，接着伸手进了地上画好的阵法中心，催动魔力，将属于自己的世界图景缓缓展开。

他看见了Thor。

这个家伙找到了一只新眼睛，还有一把新武器，他经历过的沧桑痛苦都刻在了脸上，但这一切只将雷霆之神变成了一位真正的神王。尽管这位神王头无宝冠，身无华彩，单单披着一件土掉渣了的袍子，胡茬都快长成杂草堆了。

“Loki……”众神之王呼唤着他弟弟的名字，眼神空茫。

“这是……你哥哥？”镜子里的洛基怀着敬畏的心情问道。

“你没见过他么，在你抽走我的灵魂时？”

“没看那么清楚，因为我已经有最好的哥哥了，”国王小声道，“但我真羡慕你。”

Loki抬起头来：“你管监狱里那个家伙叫最好的哥哥？”

“是的！”

得到从未如此肯定语气回答的邪神微微惊讶，他闭上眼睛，轻轻开口：“Thor。”

图景里的雷神立刻有了反应，他目光聚焦：“Loki，是你在和我说话吗？”

“是。”

“你在哪里！”

“顺着我的指引，来找我吧，哥哥。”Loki说道，“带上我的身体。”

雷霆之神瞬间脱胎换骨，所有的阴霾都散去了，他一把扯掉身上的袍子，站起身来，扬起一个极其明亮的笑容：

“好！”

*  
“咕嘟。”

洛基咽了一口口水。

被他撞回镜子里的Loki阴沉地盯着他，国王瑟缩了一下：“你哥哥……真的很好看。”

“刚才有人告诉我，他哥哥是世界上最好的哥哥。”

洛基低头片刻，还是没忍住抬头，又瞧了一眼法幕上正在寻找弟弟身体的神王。如果索尔肯为了救他做这种事，哪怕只是寻找一天，他觉得自己都能幸福到昏过去。国王嫉妒地瞅了那个幸运的Loki一眼，然后再瞧瞧镜子，又吞了一大口馋涎。

接着他搓了搓脸，一个恶念从胸中陡然升起，他放下双手，从手掌之后露出一张和Loki的身体一模一样的脸庞。

镜子里的Loki一怔，但他也是诡计之神，他很快明白了过来，不禁微笑：

“认真的？你看上了我的哥哥？”

“不，”镜子外的洛基沉声道，“他很棒，但也没有我的哥哥好。只是……他非常像我的索尔，又那么爱你，那就够了。哪怕他只是我的哥哥的影子，我也满足了。”

Loki的微笑变成了冷笑：“对，我们是邪神，既然看上了什么，就会去争夺。”

已经变得和他一模一样的洛基也学着他的样子笑了起来：“我……其实我不想这么做。”

“不，你想的。”Loki的灵体靠着镜子的边缘坐了下来，侧首打量着镜子外的自己，“哦，我是一个多么被忽视的小可怜儿啊，我想要让诸神看见我，所以我用魔法将他们全抓了起来，自己当了阿斯加德的国王。”

洛基的嘴角微微一扯。

“我都没法在民众中得到推戴和拥护，没有人给我一个王子应有的尊重，所以我只好建一个比仙宫还高的斩首台了，这不是我的错，都是你们逼我的。”镜子里的银舌头讥嘲道。

国王的脸色沉了下去。

“我政变了，我把诸神全关进了牢房，我恐吓阿萨的人们，但我其实是个可怜孩子。只要有一点点温暖我就会动摇了，巴德尔从来不用正眼看我，那么他就不该怪我为了索尔愿意付出他的性命，是他伤害我在先的。”Loki用他低沉动人的嗓音叙说着，“我多么可怜啊，来自异世界的我，看到这样唯唯诺诺的邪神，你不来帮我吗？你的办法真是好极了，用哄骗代替恐吓，用戏剧洗清政变的罪名，只是光得到索尔的身体还不能满足我，我要的是他的心，哦，看你的Thor多么爱你。”

“够了！”洛基叫道，“你知道我可以毁掉镜面世界！”

Loki的绿眼睛里光芒一闪而过：“当然，我知道，但是你不该冒这个风险。”

“什么风险？”

“被我的哥哥识破，然后被风暴战斧砍死的风险，死了的人是什么都得不到的。”

洛基深吸一口气：“不，我不会……让他识破的。”

国王抬手放出一道光幕，打在镜子上，镜面上Loki的影像消失了，又变成了普通的镜子。

*  
轰！

彩虹桥在宇宙间撕开一个口子，风尘仆仆的Thor手持战斧，从另一个世界赶来。

洛基颤抖了一下，接着就被这个雷神抱了个满怀。Thor的眼睛亮亮的：“Loki！还好，你还在！”

他的手抚上他认为的弟弟的后颈，接着这个神王傻笑着拍了拍洛基的肩：“怎么了，弟弟，冰霜巨人也会觉得冷吗？”

“不……不，没有。”洛基含混着，“我只是，只是太惊喜了。”

Thor一愣：“你让我带你的身体过来，但你在这里已经有这个身体了？”

“是的。”国王小心翼翼地移开目光，信口雌黄，“你更喜欢我哪种样子？也许你更喜欢我过去那样？”

雷神开口：“我更喜欢你现在的样子。”

“那我就保留这样！”邪神高高兴兴地开口，对上Thor的视线时，他呼吸一滞。

Thor抓住他的胳膊，眼睛里的光芒消失了，现在那里乌云密布，宛如雷霆爆发前的阴沉景象，这位雷霆之神沉声道：“Loki在哪里？”

“我……我就是洛基啊。”

“不，你不是。”Thor冷冰冰地道，“就算你们都会法术，就算你把自己装扮得和他一样，你也不是他。现在告诉我，Loki在哪里，否则以Odin之名起誓，我不会客气的！”

洛基浑身一颤，低下头去，觉得胳膊上的力量越来越重，他涩然一笑，抬手往镜子上释放了一道法术。假象散去，Loki维持着原来的姿势坐在镜子里，冲着他的兄长戏谑一笑：“要是你认错了弟弟，就赶快把王位让给我，识人不清可不能为王。”

“我没有。”Thor整个人又变得无比明亮，这位金光灿灿的神祇走到镜子前，半跪下来，“Loki，你还好吗？”

“我希望你至少记得带我的身体来。”

“我带来了。”

失败的国王垂首坐在旁边的地上，一切都结束了，他知道索尔对他的感情淡漠，哪怕他从前不懂，在看见另一个世界的神兄弟相处时，他也懂得了。洛基不得不撕开谎言堆砌的假象——如果索尔真正爱他，是不会长年累月与他无话可讲的。

眼前的Thor看见弟弟时，眼睛里闪耀着的光芒更胜过霹雳的电光。

他情志恳切，要带他的Loki回家，失去兄弟的Thor看上去被痛苦堆满，而重逢的时刻他会揽住兄弟的后颈，会问他是不是还好，那笑容怎么止也止不住。任何高明的伪装也不能在他面前假扮他的弟弟，因为他们曾经长年累月一起生活一起战斗，也许曾经有过怀疑有过背叛，但最后他们互相信任亲密无间。

这样的感情怎么可能掩藏？

洛基失魂落魄，他什么都没有。

Loki回到他的真身里，邪神重新焕发光彩，他姿态优雅，走到这里国王的面前。

洛基抬眼，伪装从他的脸上滑落，露出那一张还有些许泛白的真容。平心而论，现在的国王陛下已经算得上俊俏，只是对比另一个版本的自己，他还是太脆弱了。

“这是怎么回事？”Thor问道。

“哥哥，这是另一个版本的我，这个平行世界的洛基。”Loki说道，“我想他需要我们帮忙。”

雷神不禁惊奇，他的弟弟和宽宏大度好像没多少关系，眼前的这个家伙，虽然也是洛基，但却是居心不良把他弟弟关在镜子里的洛基。

“是的。”洛基自嘲一笑，最后说道，“我会给你我的法力，但是……我还有最后一个愿望。”

*  
监狱里，斯科尔奇在地牢底层，只有索尔的囚室前，展开羊皮纸，宣读国王的旨意。

“兹定于明日正午，处决除索尔•奥丁森以外之阿萨诸神。”

“什么！”被关押的雷神暴怒起来，“让洛基来见我，他怎么敢！”

斯科尔奇往后退了一步：“陛下说了，索尔•奥丁森不配称为雷神，故此不在名单之列。”

索尔一拳锤在铁杆上，咬牙切齿。

“陛下还说了，‘只会用妙尔尼尔才能召唤雷电的人，还不如称为锤神，根本不必在意。只要找一个力气够大能抡起雷神锤的人，那个人就可以成为新雷神了。’”

斯科尔奇传完指令，撒丫子就跑，现在索尔那副凶神恶煞的样子太吓人了。当然，跑到走廊通道口，他就把羊皮纸丢进了地牢墙上的火炬里，国王可没真下令杀死诸神。

索尔摇晃着铁杆，然后愤怒地去掰手腕上的符文环，现在他满脑子都是该死的洛基，那个一会儿高傲地走进来嘲笑雷神的邪神，一会儿又出现在镜子里，可怜兮兮问他还好不好的弟弟。雷神转头看向墙上的镜子，那面镜子的角落被他敲碎了，现在他愤怒至极，虽然没在镜中看见洛基，索尔还是挥起拳头，咔嚓将镜面砸成了蛛网。

镜子碎片刺进他的拳头，细细的血流溢出，他双目赤红，恨恨继续砸向镜子，碎渣四溅。

远方传来隆隆的雷声。

索尔一惊，抬起头来。

那是他用妙尔尼尔才会召唤出的雷声，洛基，那个一向不打眼的弟弟，竟然真的可以找到能挥舞雷神锤的人？

时间一分一秒过去。

索尔将手腕掰出了血，也还是动摇不了符文环丝毫。如果他能召唤雷电，这些符文怎么可能束缚得了他！都是洛基，洛基用他的诡计困住了雷神，那个不敢正面放对，只会耍些戏法的小人！

他暴跳如雷，伸手将戏剧放映幕扯下来撕了个粉碎，这些天这块讨厌的东西一直在放映，在控诉他。洛基不厌其烦地用戏剧向他展现，光荣的奥丁之子，雷神索尔是何等忽视他无辜的弟弟。最初的洛基并没有做错任何事，他只是被排斥，被排斥，和被排斥。

在被告知其实希芙没死的那天，索尔思考过是否一切都是自己的错，最后他否定了这一点，但不得不承认自己确实称不上无愧于心。戏剧里的洛基多次独白他对哥哥的期待，对阿斯加德的期待，这让雷神从嗤之以鼻到将信将疑，甚至不得不承认如果邪神想的话，诸神早已葬身火海。

他等待着这出大戏的最后落幕，甚至在见过洛基几次以后，闪念过他们兄弟是否可以从头再来。

他已经不再是孩子，不怕因为陪伴他出身异族的兄弟而被同族们一道视为异类，也许事情还没那么糟，一切都可以挽回——他最天真乐观的时候，是想过这个的。

可是刚才的一纸诏书打破了一切。

索尔闭上眼睛，那都不过是他的痴心妄想罢了。

雷声隆隆。

闪电从索尔身上窜起，啪一声烧断了手环，雷神睁开眼来，双目之中尽是电白。

他伸手，咔嚓一声扯开铁杆，冲了出去。

他冲到楼上，发现监牢里全都空荡荡的，奥丁之子的一颗心都沉了下去，诸神已经被洛基拉出去处决了，他只有更快一些，才能救下——

他冲到地上，发誓任何阻拦他的人都会遭遇雷神的无情怒火，斯科尔奇和手下们慑于他的威势，忙不迭地让开了。索尔仍然一把抓起典狱长的脖子，将他掐起半空，愤怒问道：“诸神都在哪里！”

“在，咳咳……在那边……”斯科尔奇在空中乱踢，接着就被掼丢到了地上。索尔顺着他指的方向跑去，一面伸手召唤妙尔尼尔。雷神锤自仙宫呼啸而至，他一把跳起抓住，将锤子呼呼转圈，向着前方掷出。

……？？！

洛基的巨大雕像矗立面前，要不是雕像后是一个大剧院，剧院里挤满了人，索尔一准把雕像直接锤下来。

但他不能这么干，这里现在热闹非凡，剧院里大众齐声传唱着歌谣，那是颂扬索尔的武功歌，还有人动情地举起鸡腿烤串什么的在空中挥舞，索尔希望那不是在模仿他的雷神锤。为这一幕他僵住了，周围还有人也戴着翅膀头盔，拿着纸糊的假冒伪劣的锤子，大人小孩都有。

一个孩子拿着小纸锤从他面前跑过，后面跟着嘻嘻哈哈的另一个孩子，戴着金色的犄角头冠（也是纸糊的），拿着涂金的小木棍，索尔花了一点时间才意识到他们是在模仿自己和洛基。

“哥哥，哥哥你慢点！”

“哈，弟弟你看我的雷神锤！”

“那看我的法杖把你变青蛙！嚯！”

这里肯定不对，斯科尔奇那个蠢货指的不是法场，索尔挤出人群，发现彩虹桥上装了两道华丽的护栏，阿斯加德民众们正愉快地骑马或乘坐马车在上面来往，谈论着华纳海姆和中庭，甚至是约顿海姆的风光。

他茫然地转了一圈，奥丁之子从未如此不知所措，直到看见金光灿烂的仙宫，他挥动妙尔尼尔，朝着仙宫阳台飞去。

洛基在那里等着他。

索尔降落在阳台上，死死瞪住他的弟弟，现在的邪神头戴金冠，身披金绿衣袍，双手空空，仪态高雅，正含笑望着他。

雷神上前一步，举锤抵住他的胸口：“洛基，我不想说第二遍，快把诸神都放了，你不能处死他们！”

“别激动，哥哥，别激动。”诡计之神说道，“我……我见到你很高兴。”

“洛基！”

“如果我放了他们，我能得到什么？”

“你……”索尔开口，“你想要什么？”

他大概能猜到他的弟弟想要什么，不然之前那家伙就不会对他下药了，但洛基也应该知道，就算他强迫索尔，就算他以此偷到雷神的头生子，他本人也不会得到任何承认。

索尔呼哧呼哧喘气：“如果你要我身边的地位……我给你！”

洛基静静地打量着他：“包括你的头生子？包括你的感情？”

雷神忍无可忍，一锤冲了上去，突然之间，眼前一白，他手腕剧痛，妙尔尼尔砰得砸在地上，索尔吃惊地看去，只见洛基的形象已经消失。现在站在面前的是一个……一个很像洛基，但又并不完全相同的Loki。

在这个Loki身边，是双瞳异色，威能强大的，一个短发版本的自己。

完全不明白发生了什么的索尔张口结舌，伸手召唤落地的神锤。

雷神锤刷得飞起，落到了对面Thor的手上。

手中空空的奥丁之子僵住了。

Thor先开口了：“诸神都没有事，他们在剧院包厢里。”尤其是范达尔，他好像已经完全乐在其中了。

Loki撇了撇嘴：“如果你想杀死你弟弟，至少应该学会认清人，看清幻术。”

“你们是……怎么回事？”

Loki懒得理他：“你弟弟不在这里。”

“他去哪里了？至少他应该为他的所作所为谢罪！”

诡计之神轻蔑地笑了：“他做了什么？强迫诸神休假一个月？强制你们吃饱喝足看话剧？发展阿斯加德的文化事业？他的罪名是什么？”

“他……他窃据了王位！”

“那他现在也让出来了。”邪神无所谓地说道，然后转头去看自己的哥哥，“哥哥，你认为我坐在王座上是篡位吗？”

Thor无奈一笑，握住他的手：“当然不是，你也是Odin之子，你是我弟弟，你有权利和我平起平坐。”

“我想要的从来都不是王位。”

“我知道，Loki，我知道。”

索尔看着这对兄弟，脸色发青，他大概认出来了，这就是所谓洛基从平行宇宙采风来的故事里的主人公们。只是说好的Thor把弟弟抛尸荒郊野外呢！现在这俩简直让人没眼看了！

总算绿眼睛的邪神注意到了这里还有第三个人，他笑道：“洛基已经想通了，他从来都不属于阿斯加德，既然他拥有那么强大的魔法力量，倒也不怕阿萨人们去找他的麻烦。所以他已经启程离开了，这样对你对他都好。”

“他这段时间理政的心得体会都留在你的书房里，就是那间你一百年也未必会进去一次的房间，至于要不要看也全在你。”Loki说道，“他给诸神带来了烦恼——其实依我看，根本就是你们欠他的——所以他给每个人都留了一份礼物，也在王宫宴会的长桌厅里。当然，你们有权把那些东西丢进垃圾桶。”

“他……”

“他把他在王宫里的私人物品都带走了，希望你们不会把他当作窃贼，另外他尽量抹去了曾经在这里生活过的痕迹，这样不出百来年，你们就能忘记曾经有过这么一个碍眼的家伙住在阿斯加德了。哦，他现在应该就在彩虹桥那头，应该准备启程了。”

索尔呼吸一滞，他还理不清楚自己纷繁复杂的心绪，但是他脑海中浮现的第一个念头，是不该让洛基就那么离开了，这个被他忽略了太久的弟弟，总是在角落里看着他的兄弟，被排斥了千年，却还是爱着他的洛基。

他看向另一个版本的Thor，对方递上雷神锤。

索尔冲着彩虹桥末端直飞而去。

“啧。”Loki叹了口气，“我要离开的话，根本不用彩虹桥，那个洛基也知道其他的秘密通道。”

Thor一把将他抱紧了：“别离开我。”

“我在这里，我在这里。”邪神轻轻拍着兄长安抚道，“没事了。”

“那我们走吧。”

Thor举起战斧，在天幕中划开一道灿烂彩虹。

他们回到了他们的世界。

“这样是不是不太公平？”脚踏实地以后，Thor向怀中人问道。

“没什么不公平的，那个索尔显然不爱他的洛基，”Loki皱了一下鼻子，“我们都得接受这一点。”

“那也未必。”雷神喃喃道，他记得那个索尔听见洛基要彻底消失在他生命中的眼神。

“怎么了？”

“如果是我，得知你要杀死所有人，我也会着急的。”

“那你相信我绝不会那么做吗？”

Thor怔了怔，低头吻住他的弟弟：“我相信你。”


	3. Chapter 3

如同一切美好期盼的情形那样，Thor带Loki回到了他们的世界，在宇宙中原址重建的阿斯加德。

诡计之神自觉在无限战争中死得甚是丢脸，可是那群阿萨人的脑回路向来与他不同，他们甚至已经重塑了他的金色雕像，还在新盖的话剧院里排好了《阿斯加德的洛基之殇Ⅱ》，现在那群演员们正在和编剧讨论《阿斯加德的洛基重生》的剧情。

神王笑眯眯的：“你肯定很喜欢这个。”

邪神挑起眉毛，欣赏了一会儿那个巨大的雕塑：“这是阿斯加德的救世主理所应当的待遇。”

Thor哈哈一笑，揽住他兄弟的肩膀：“重建只是第一步，阿斯加德需要时间，在九界之中重新绽放她的光彩。Loki，我很高兴在这一切之中，你还在我身边。”

绿眼睛的神微觉震动，奥丁的孩子们很少这样坦诚，随即他就以他习惯的方式回应：“很高兴你终于意识到了，没有我的话你们什么事都办不成。”

这没有惹恼他的哥哥，似乎在战争之后，无论邪神做了什么都不会再惹恼雷神了。金发的神明笑着把他搂得更紧了些，他们看着夕阳的余晖洒在Loki的塑像上，金边镀上了一层耀目的光晕。为此平静的一刻，Thor真心感谢这世间的一切诸神。

他们站到了太阳下山，然后新任的众神之王表示自己得去办公了，而Loki会是最好的顾问，所以他也别想偷懒。

将公文处理得七七八八时，月神的清辉已经笼罩重生的阿斯加德，Thor打了个长长的呵欠，他并不擅长于此，只是勉力行之。帮了不少忙的邪神一歪脑袋，将最后一份公文放在桌上，双手撑在桌面，微微倾身向前，弯起唇角，绿眼睛里闪烁着狡黠：“陛下，您的王后已经派人来催促过了，让她独守空房可不太好。”

神王一僵，抬眼对上他兄弟的视线，四目交织，Thor会心一笑：“如果我不想去呢。”

Loki苦恼道：“陛下，想想阿斯加德。”

短发的雷神站起身来，绕过桌子，一把揽住邪神的腰，将嘴凑到对方的耳边，几乎亲吻着耳缘，吐出热息：“这个理由可不够。”

被他环住的劲瘦腰身一软，诡计之神堪堪站住，银舌头还在试图说服他：“为了阿斯加德的未来，您需要一个后嗣。”

“说得没错。”Thor说道，另一只手沿着Loki的脊柱上探，手指缓缓插入黑发之中，他的声音低沉带着笑音，“那么，我决定和我看中的人孕育后嗣。”

他说完，手上一带，将他的弟弟直接带到了书房里的一张软榻上，那是日常办公之余休息的陈设，Loki被他按在软榻上，绿色眸子闪过一丝不确定。从邪神看来，他的哥哥现在俯视着自己，他的短发正在慢慢积蓄，异色瞳眸里燃烧着同样的热情，强壮的双臂将自己笼罩在身下，Thor将一条腿往前顶了顶，Loki顺从地分开了腿，二人的呼吸同时急促起来。

但诡计之神可没那么容易服软，就算他的身体服从了，他的银舌头还是要胡说八道几句的：“陛下，别这样……我只是在王宫服务的一名仆役，背负不起勾引众神之王的罪名。”

仆役？好吧，仆役就仆役。

Thor陪着他玩下去：“那么，服从你的王是你的职责。”他的手摸到弟弟的腰侧，开始解那里的衣扣。

“这就是众神之王吗？”连衣服都被解开，赤裸的身体已经直接接触到兄长滚烫掌心的邪神浑身一颤，双颊泛红，“啊……如此荒淫？你会随便将哪个仆役拉到你的书房床榻上……发泄你的……欲望？”

雷神俯身下去亲吻他：“嗯，也许只和我看得上的人。”

“是、是吗？”Loki扭动身体，“那么有多少个？你……哈……你看得上的？”

Thor笑了：“让我想想，有多少个？”

绿眼睛法师眯起眼睛，尽管这个游戏是他先挑起的，他的哥哥只是在顺着他，但这个答案还是令他感到一阵不快。就在这个当儿，雷神笑了：“你是第一个，告诉我你的名字，然后我们会有下一次，下下次，直到你怀上阿斯加德的未来。”

“如果……我不说呢？”自称的仆役过分胆大地挑衅道。

大块头微笑起来。

Loki只觉哪里不对，但是他刚想跑，一阵电花就从他兄长的指尖迸发，刺痛的感觉瞬间从他的腰上炸开。邪神被激得双目盈盈，接着那刺痛变作了轻微酥麻的刺激，顺着肌肤向周围蔓延开来。

他的哥哥直接变成了一个带电体。

无论他的亲吻抚摸落在哪里，那里就会感受到细小的电流经过，如同极细小的牛毛一道挥动起来，抽打在Loki的身上，带来细微的疼痛和更多的麻痒，不过一忽儿的功夫，邪神就双眼空空，微张着嘴，被固定在了软榻上，他兄长身躯构成的囚牢之间，除了条件反射的几下挣动再没别的动静。

湿热的吐息交织在一起，Loki发出叫声，接着尖叫都变成了无声的，他整个人软软的，任由他的兄长摆弄，就像是他们曾经坐飞船离开阿斯加德时，胆大包天的邪神径直出现在他哥哥的寝室，接住那一枚酒瓶塞以后的情形。Thor笑得得意，他的弟弟在这个时候总是无比可爱，让人欲火升腾。

突然间，Loki的脸变得惨白如鬼。

毫无血色的脸上满是皱纹，似乎一下子老了两千岁，绿色的眼睛幽幽恰似鬼火，邪神眨巴了一下眼睛，眨下一滴泪来。

“Loki？！”Thor惊叫道，一把按住对方的双臂，神王瞬间被惊恐笼罩，“你是什么人！”

诡计之神微微抬眼，声音轻软又可怜：“哥哥。”

雷霆之神浑身的闪电都没了，异色眸子还是透露出惊惧之色，过了片刻，Loki啧了一声：“果然。”

这个熟悉的声音把Thor的双脚重新钉回了地面，他心有余悸地问道：“Loki？”

“是。”诡计之神翻了个白眼。

“这是在玩什么？”众神之王叫道。

“关于这个，我有一个理论。”顶着一张可怕的老脸，他的弟弟慢条斯理地开口，“如果我和隔壁的洛基交换外表，你肯定会想要那个洛基，毕竟我现在的这张脸让你受惊不小。”

Thor顿时又好气又好笑：“隔壁的你也不是这个形象。”

“哦，你看到的那是经过我改良的洛基，我亲爱的兄弟。”邪神笑道，“我刚到那边的时候，他就是这副样子，看起来你也接受不良。所以真令我伤心啊，原来光荣的雷霆之神，阿斯加德的神王Thor Odinson对他兄弟的感情完全基于他兄弟的脸，那么乐观一点估计，我大概能再拥有你的宠爱一千年，看来得赶在那之前另找一个……”

“另找什么？”Thor沉声问道，将人箍紧了。

Loki坏笑着，偏偏不往下说了。

神王哼了一声，过了片刻，道：“那个洛基会幸福的。”

“你怎么知道，因为他变得好看了？”

“不，不是因为这个。”Thor说道，“他做出了正确的第一步，他离开了阿斯加德，这意味着他确实独立了。他的魔法很强大，也会使用计谋，所欠缺的只是自信而已，关于这一点，时间会教给他的。”

诡计之神挑了挑眉毛：“我不知道你什么时候还变成预言之神了，Thor。”

“我只是认为他值得幸福，Loki。”

“那么那个世界的你呢？”邪神懒洋洋地问道。

Thor沉默片刻：“我还是不能相信会有任何一个我不爱你，Loki，哪怕是那个世界的我。”

“所以，你还是希望那里的索尔找到洛基？可你还说洛基离开阿斯加德是正确的一步，看来这一步也正确不了了，因为他的哥哥很快会抓他回家，如果他胆敢不听的话，那就把他抓进地牢，关在橱窗展示柜里。”

雷神笑着拍了他弟弟的屁股一巴掌：“我抓你可不是为了这个。”

Loki哼哼两声，然后听到他的兄长开口：“那个索尔不会找到洛基。”

邪神的眼中闪过一丝惊讶，金发的神明续道：“在他意识到长久的忽视给那个洛基带来的伤害之前，在他懂得珍惜他弟弟的心意之前，在他得到洛基的宽恕之前，他不会找到洛基。”

“嗯……”看着哥哥的郑重神情，邪神添上了一句，“让他得到宽恕，如同他宽恕了他的胆小鬼弟弟。”

Thor不禁诧异。

“哦，你不会觉得政变是小孩子过家家吧？”又一次完全忘了自己曾经政变，将父亲丢在中庭养老院的Loki嘲笑了一番兄长的没见识，“那个洛基打不过希芙之后，就下手把希芙的头发全给剃了，然后他临走前留给希芙的礼物是他从尼达维要来的会生长的头发，其他给诸神们的礼物都差不多。我本来倒是想留在那里看看，那些家伙们又想把他的礼物扔进垃圾桶，又舍不得扔的可笑嘴脸的。”

雷神哑然失笑。

“所以你喜欢的还是我的脸！”突然想起重点，邪神指控道，“当九界出现美女的时候，毫无疑问，你会立刻甩下我去娶你的王后！”

“你在胡说八道什么。”Thor无奈道，伸手召唤来一面镜子，“你自己照照看。”

看着镜子里丑得完全看不下去的脸，Loki的双眼顿时红了一圈，但是他依旧死硬维持着这个法术：“你这样休想说服我！”

“好吧。”神王把镜子摔在一边，这肯定不是“再来一个！”的意思，他俯身吻住他弟弟的唇舌，继续开始未完的事项。

“唔……你不是吧……变态……”

Thor低笑起来。

“这还是你，你的眼神，你的神态，你的动作，你的语言……”他说着，抚摸过Loki的身体，在敏感处格外流连。

邪神在混乱中张口咬住他的下巴，印上一圈牙印，等他哥哥的动作稍缓才松开：“那我要是变成马呢，你打算要一匹八足马的王嗣么，陛下？”

Thor无语地看了他一会儿：“还在介意那个古怪神话？”

小时候他们曾经偷偷去过地球，那时中庭还没有现代化的科技，然而在相对原始的族群中莫名其妙开始流传一些有关Loki生了八足马的故事，当时的雷神在听到这个故事的第一回就笑得直打跌，最后被他气恨交加的弟弟变成了一只青蛙。

Loki的绿眼睛逼视他：“生一匹小马，你意下如何？”

“我无所谓。”Thor大大咧咧地道，这位神王简直心宽到不能用无限战争的遭遇来解释了，“是你生的就行。”

邪神懵了，连自己变回了原样都没发现。

隔壁的索尔忽略他的弟弟，是个坏哥哥，是大猪蹄子，是禽兽。

他的Thor如此爱他，甚至爱他的任何形态，连不成人形的都要爱……

根本就是禽兽不如！

 

FIN.  
王后什么的当然只是情趣play而已啦，由空气饰演【X】


End file.
